


Addictions

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Addictions, Betty has a problem too, F/M, Fluff, Smoking, Smoking Jughead tries to quit, They help each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Jughead Jones had a problem.It was a terrible addiction that no one seemed to understand.However, no one really cared either.They thought he was so reckless that he would either die in a crash or with an overdose, so if smoking is what he wanted to do, then he should do it. Besides, no one would dare intercept Jughead Jones and his cigarette.No one except Betty Cooper.He was leaning against the stone, brick wall, one leg up against it, resting his head back as he exhaled, when she pulled the cigarette out from between his fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones had a problem.

It was a terrible addiction that no one seemed to understand.

However, no one really cared either.

They thought he was so reckless that he would either die in a crash or with an overdose, so if smoking is what he wanted to do, then he should do it. Besides, no one would dare intercept Jughead Jones and his cigarette.

No one except Betty Cooper.

He was leaning against the stone, brick wall, one leg up against it, resting his head back as he exhaled, when she pulled the cigarette out from between his fingers.

His eyes widened and he pulled his leg down, “What the-“

Without breaking eye contact with him, she threw it into the bin without even looking at it.

“I’m terribly sorry my reckless behaviour is damaging your lungs. Oh wait, no, that’s you,” the blonde remarked before turning and walking away, swaying her hips.

He just stood there, mouth a little open.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, had already persuaded him to quit just so he could be around her. She had the power to do that. She had the power to persuade him to do the impossible, with only 15 words. How on Earth, could anyone, let alone Betty Cooper have such power. He knew he was at once wrapped around her little finger, even though she didn’t know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead needed a plan. This wasn’t like him: to plan. He had always just floated through life, seeing where it took him, not expecting anything, not planning.

But he wanted something. For the first time in his life he desperately desired to be someone, to have someone, to be with someone. And he knew there was no way he was going to get this if he did not plan it. After all she was the girl of plans. So what better way to make her fall in love with him than through her most efficient method.

Step 1: Engaging in a conversation

Jughead needed an in. He needed an excuse to talk to her; to get her on a first name basis; to make her actually notice him.

He needed to smoke near her. That would definitely get her attention. But this time he had to say more than 2 words.

There she was, chatting with a tall boy. Jughead slowly started to walk to her, lighting his cigarette in the process.

The blonde boy gave her a hug before walking away, and as she turned her head she locked eyes with Jughead. Her eyes hardened.

He was now standing 2 feet away from her.

“What did I tell you about smoking, let alone near me? You know that’s very inconsiderate-“

“Okay, I’m sorry. But you know, you can’t go around acting almighty. No one is perfect.”

She was pissed.

“Yes, you’re definitely far from perfect.”

Jughead smirked, “And how would you know that? You don’t know me, so you can’t judge me.”

“Oh I know you,” she folded her arms. Jughead quirked an eyebrow, encouraging her to explain. “You’re a bad boy. Or at least you try to be. You need a tough exterior because really you don’t know who you are, and deep down you don’t want to find out. Everyone who you think knows you has either abandoned you or failed you. You have no incentive to do well with your life. You think you’re a lost cause. You ride a motorbike because you need to, you smoke because you need an escape, you’re grumpy because you have no reason to be happy, not because you think it’s cool. Am I wrong?”

Jughead swallowed. That was a deeper perception than he had thought it would be. He was just expecting the typical, bad boy who is too cool for anything.

“No. You really aren’t. But that’s not all I am. You don’t know all of me so you still can’t judge me.”

“I’m not trying to judge you, I just don’t want you to smoke around me. To be honest, I’d prefer it if you didn’t smoke at all, but what can I do about that?”

Jughead furrowed his brows, “Why do you care if I smoke?”

She shuffled her feet, “You’re killing yourself.”

His face relaxed.

“I tell you what. I’ll put out this cigarette right now, if you agree to get to know me.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Why do you want me to get to know you?”

He smirked again, “Then you can make a proper judgement. I’m curious. You seem to be spot on so far.”

She pursed her lips, scrunching her nose and looking adorable in the process.

“Fine. Only if you promise not to smoke any more today at least.”

He didn’t even think about it for a second before agreeing.

She shook her head, half smiling as she walked towards her car.

He turned around to see her, “When?”

Without turning back she replied, “Whenever.”

“When’s that going to be?”

She had already driven off.

Jughead stood on the curb smiling like he had never smiled before. That was…well smooth for him. He had accomplished step two in the process: get her to agree to another meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead was not a nervous person. Yet he was sitting in the booth, drumming his fingers against the cold, metal table, awaiting the girl that made it hard for him to swallow.

And when she entered the diner, ponytail bouncing, eyes full of curiosity, searching for his, he inhaled a sharp breath.

Their eyes locked and immediately both faces loosened up. Jughead hasn’t realised how tense he was until he saw her eyes soften and a gorgeous smile plaster itself on her face.

And she hadn’t realised that his soft, reassuring, blue eyes were what she needed to see today, but when he smiled back at her, almost simultaneously, she felt her heart feel a little lighter.

Isn’t that odd?

She reached the booth and slid in across from him, “Hey,” she pursed her lips.

“Hey,” he gave her a half smile.

Betty and Jughead floated into conversation after conversation. It’s hard to describe because nothing really is that smooth, that easy. But with Jughead, Betty didn’t need to think about saying the right thing: she could roll her eyes; laugh like a woman should not, according to her mother, loud and obnoxious; breath through her nose when he said something funny; smile naturally, not like she had been taught to; relax her hands on the table rather than her lap; sit how she wanted to sit. There were no rules.

She was different with Jughead. A good different. The kind of different that only one person can turn on. She liked it. She enjoyed the freedom he unknowingly gave her.

He was also different.

He was open, comfortable and his thoughts just flew out, without going through the part of his brain which checks them before returning them back to his head not to his mouth. He could talk to her. He never knew how much he needed this.

“So, can I ask you a question?”

He nodded.

“Why…why do you think…why do you believe you smoke? Like what’s the reason behind that?”

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows, attempting a reasonable answer.

He couldn’t find one.

“I’m not sure, but I think…maybe it’s because I’m not sure I can stop.”

Her confused expression encouraged him to proceed, “I just…I think it’s too late. I’m too addicted.”

Betty opened her mouth to speak but the voice he heard was definitely not her’s, “Betty? What are you doing here…with him?”

A red-headed boy, who goes by the name Archie, stood by the table. He looked lost, but with suspicion at Jughead.

Jughead’s face fell.

What was she doing here with him?

Betty, wide-eyed, “Just finished eating. You want anything? Jug, this is Archie, Archie this is Jug.”

The two just looked at each other, both mumbling, “Hey.”

Betty’s lips formed a line, acknowledging the awkward atmosphere, “So what about you Arch?”

Archie looked at Betty, “Just meeting Reggie here. You want to join?”

Jughead fully expected her to jump up at that invitation. Obviously she would choose the two jocks over the loner loser. He prepared himself for the complete humiliation and hurt that was to follow when she got up and completely forgot him forever.

He needn’t have prepared for that.

“I think I’m okay, Arch. Thanks for the offer, though,” Betty smiled.

Jughead felt a huge smile coming on, that he really didn’t want Archie to see, but he was too happy to care. She picked me.

Archie, on the other hand, was bewildered. He stammered an ‘Okay’ before walking away. This was mad. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones? Friends? They’re like polar opposites.

Betty returned his smile and started a new conversation. The two found themselves engaging in conversation for quite a while hence they lost track of time. Jughead then insisted on walking Betty home.

She turned to Jughead. “Thanks for the walking me home. You didn’t have to,” she whispered.

“No worries. I wanted to,” he grinned.

“I..I just wanted to say-“ Betty was cut off by Archie’s voice, once again.

“Betts? Is that you? What are you-wait-what?”

Archie had just arrived home himself, dressed up in his track gear.

“Shhh-“

“Jughead? What the-“

Betty turned to Jughead and said quickly, “I’ll see you around,” before walking over to Archie, hushing him as she explained.

Jughead felt his heart sink.

‘I’ll see you around’ ringing in his ears.

That’s like the worst possible let down of all time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead was avoiding Betty.

It was obvious. He knew it. She knew it.

Forget the plan. What’s the use anyway? She would never want to be with him.

That’s why she was determined to find him. She couldn’t find him at school, he wasn’t a Pop’s so she was utterly lost. He had a trailer, she knew that much, but she just had to figure out where it was. Near Sweet water River? No. He had said that didn’t have much significance to him. Sunnyside Trailer Park however? That’s her only guess.

Betty arrived at the park and searched for his trailer. She asked people if they had seen the black haired boy, and had gotten no real indication that her theory was even correct. That was until she saw him, himself, leaving his trailer.

“Jug! Jug! Jughead!” She called as she rushed over to him.

The beautiful blonde running towards him caught his attention and he suppressed the smile that wanted to spread itself over his face, permanently.

“Hey Betty.”

“Hey?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Hello? Good afternoon?”

She rolled her own, “You’ve been avoiding me haven’t you?”

Well that’s not direct.

Jughead’s face softened, “No… Maybe… Sorry. Well yes.” He sighed, “Betty, you don’t want to be around people like me. I smoke remember.”

“If I didn’t, I think I would make that pretty clear.”

He looked at her and they had this sort of silent conversation. He knew what she was saying, that his problems, like smoking, don’t define him, and she enjoys his company, for some bizarre reason. And she knew that he wasn’t trying to get pity but he really didn’t think much of himself.

“Where are you going?” She asked, indicating the bike.

“Just… for a ride.”

“Can I come with?”

He raised his eyebrows, “You…want to come with…me…on my motorbike?”

She nodded eagerly.

“I don’t have a helmet.”

“You’re a good driver?”

“I suppose.”

“Hopefully that should be good enough then.”

He wasn’t taking any chances so he went around the trailer park asking people until he got a helmet for her. Eventually he did.

She put it on and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly, yet so smoothly, almost as though that’s where they belonged. Her head resting on his back, he felt somewhat at peace.

The two rode off into the sunset, literally. Jughead took her too a certain hill that had always been special to him. It was just out of Riverdale, but close enough that you could see the whole town from the top of it.

The duo sat down on the grass, just looking at the landscape. The sun was setting in the sky, painting it blue, pink, purple and red. The town was busy and the grass was ticklish against Betty’s bare legs which were partly covered by her denim skirt. They say in peace, together, talking about all sorts. The conversation got particularly interesting at certain times.

“What’s your addiction?”

“Excuse me?” Betty responded.

“Come one, everyone has at least one.”

Betty and Jughead we’re lying down next to each other, looking at the stars that we’re becoming more apparent by the minute.

“You’ll think I’m crazy.”

Jughead’s curiosity increased and he turned on his side to face her, “I doubt it but you can give it a try.”

Betty looked up at his hovering face, “I don’t know why…but when I’m frustrated, mad, or sad, I seem to…” she showed him her palms that had dried-blood cuts in them, from when she had dug her nails into them.

His expression changed completely. He took her two, small hands into his, much larger one. He curled them over, and stroked his thumb over the back of her hands.

They didn’t need to speak, they knew what the other was saying. Her gratitude was apparent in her eyes, and understanding in his. He lay back down next to her, still holding her hands.

A little while later Jughead asked her a question that had been tugging at him since he saw them together.

“So you and Archie…?”

Her eyes enlarged, “What? No! No no no no no no no. N-o. Nope. No. Definitely not.”

A knot was untied within him. What a relief.

“Are you sure?” He laughed.

“Yes!” She giggled pushing his chest a little, playfully, but not moving him at all. “Why did you think…?”

“Well, I’ve just seen how he behaves around you. It’s not like when he’s with his football team or with other girls you know?”

“Yeah. No, he sees me like a sister. And I…well he’s my brother.”

Jughead was beyond reaussured, so much so that, he was able to drift off into a deep sleep. Betty was also pretty knackered so she rested her heavy eye lids and dozed off.

Neither of them had ever felt so calm, so at ease. This feeling of comfort was unnatural to them, but appealing. They had found a positive place through a depressing thing: addictions.

***

Betty woke up with her face nuzzled into Jughead’s neck, her arm across his chest and leg over his. His head rested on her’s and he had his arms around her too.

When he woke up he didn’t open his eyes, because he knew this level of comfort would be hard to ever attain again, and so it made sense to enjoy it for as long as possible. He could feel the vibrations of her light breathing on his neck, making it warm. Her nose was nuzzled into his neck and he could feel the fluttering of her eyelashes.

Betty woke up with a sharp inhalation of breath. Or a gasp, rather, and she sat up abruptly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my God! What time is it? We fell asleep!” She got up, catching her bearings.

Jughead groaned, “What time is it?”

“I have no idea,” she shuffled around looking for her phone.

5 missed calls from Mom.

5 missed calls from Archie.

1 missed call from Veronica.

“Wow, people really miss you,” Jughead muttered, instantly regretting it.

Betty looked at him, a flicker of sympathy clear on her eyes, “I suppose. But it can be a bit too much, you know?”

No, he didn’t know. But he could imagine it.

He sat up, “We better get going then.”

She nodded, although secretly she wished they could just stay there, together, for a while longer.

What? Why would you want that?

“What?” Jughead looked at her with curiosity written across his face.

Betty blushed, “What? Nothing. Nothing. I just…nothing.”

“Well, what is it Cooper?” He tried not to smile and brushing his arm against hers when he stood up, he was even more intrigued. He knew something was going on inside her incredible mind.

Betty only went a darker shade of pink. “Nothing,” she dragged out the word, “Anyway, let’s get going.”

Jughead helped her get on the bike behind him and she wrapped her arms around his torso, any excuse to hold him again.

The two sat so close, with their minds wondering in the same direction, their hearts pumping at the same pace, their smiles getting bigger as they enjoyed each other’s company, yet they were so far apart. They were from two completely different worlds.

Betty Cooper is the girl who is missed. Her family and friends are constantly concerned about the pretty princess because she’s just that special.

Jughead Jones, however, is forgotten. No one really knows who he is, but he doesn’t care to be honest. For the first time in his life he found something, besides food, that made his stomach feel light, with happiness. Something that made him feel like he was in a daze yet seeing the world clearer at the same time. Something that gave him a reason to live.

Betty Cooper was affected too. She had found her someone.

Someone that made them see the world in a new light.

Little did they know that though.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty and Jughead’s friendship developed over the next few weeks. Jughead was invited over to Betty’s table, where she practically ignored everyone else because, much to her naïvety, he was all she was actually interested in. He didn’t pay attention to anyone else, like he thought he would, because he had her, sitting next to him, giving him all her attention. Why? He had no idea why.

They would sit next to each other in classes and hang out at the park, or Pop’s after school. They would walk slowly when going home, to ensure they spent as much time as possible with each other. Jughead walked a lot more, rather than motorcycle it because walking took longer. But Betty did crave the warm sensation she got when she had her arms wrapped around his torso.

Jughead cut back on his smoking, but he was still doing it. Betty was helping him: when he would drum his nervous fingers on the lab bench in chemistry, she would hold his hand and squeeze his fingers, to distract him. Jughead shamefully started drumming his fingers a little more often, just so that she would squeeze his hand. And Betty, well Jughead would bring her plasters everyday, in case she forgot or they came off during cheer practice. He would brush his thumb over her wounds, reminding her that it was okay to be frustrated, and she didn’t have to take it out on herself. When he saw her fingers start to curl under the table when Reggie said something to her that made her blood boil, he would slip his much larger hand into her small one. Again, she would squeeze him, out of gratitude.

Jughead was just watching television when someone knocked at the trailer door. He opened it to find Betty, who had her mouth a little open, eyes wide, and cheeks rosy.

He couldn’t help but feel happy about how his appearance made her feel.

“Hey, sorry, all my shirts are in the wash at the moment,” he said, embarrassed and rubbing his neck.

Betty swallowed, also embarrassed, “No, no worries. I just brought over some patches.”

“Oh! Thank you so much: you didn’t have to.” He stepped aside, allowing her to enter into his humble abode.

The two sat down on the sofa and she took a patch out. He looked at her, eyes full of admiration, as she carefully unpeeled it, her eyebrows furrowed with determination and fingers cautious. She placed it onto his arm and pressed it down, stroking his bicep. She didn’t remove her hand, as they caught eye contact.

They could hear each other’s pulses beating rapidly.

They didn’t see anything else; hear anything else; taste anything other than the deep desire to feel each other.

They leaned forward a little closer. A bit more. A little-

“JUGHEAD?!”


	7. Chapter 7

The two sprang apart when Sweet Pea busted the door open. I should have locked that, Jughead cursed himself.

“Oh! Betty Cooper? I’m terribly sorry Jug, I didn’t know you had a lady friend over,” he smirked, smugly, making Jughead want to strangle him, and Betty avoiding eye contact, blushing intensely.

Jughead stood up, pushing his friend out of his trailer, “Get out.”

“Okay, okay, geez. Just came to let you know that Jenkins said your motorcycle looked fine, he didn’t understand what was the matter with it.”

Jughead blushed, not looking at Betty but she understood-he didn’t want his motorbike around because he wanted to walk with her. Jughead returned to the sofa after hurrying his friend out of the trailer, but Betty had found something that fallen off the couch when Jughead had sprung up. A small, brown, leather book. She wanted to ask him about it but for some reason she thought against it. Instead she put it into her purse, discreetly, before standing up, “I should get back.”

The disappointment was clear in his eyes, “Oh. Okay. Yeah, cool. I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

She smiled sweetly with a little laugh, “Don’t worry. Hope the patches do the trick.”

He returned the smile as he watched her leave.

***

Betty woke up the next day, eager to read the little book she had found. She had completely forgot about it yesterday, after her mother gave her a very, long synopsis of her busy day.

She peeled open the front page from the cover.

Day 1

I tried it.

It was a mistake.

I shouldn’t have but it made me feel so much better. I can’t even explain it: when I took a puff I literally felt everything else deteriorate, and in that moment I felt good. I won’t find this feeling anywhere else I know that. Besides, if it takes away the pain, surely that’s better than the alternative?

Day 4

Cigarettes are expensive. But they are reducing my appetite, only slightly, but they’re doing the trick. That way I won’t be spending as much on food. If worst comes to worst I can go back to the dumpsters but I don’t think it will get that bad.

Betty skipped ahead a few pages.

Day 14

I’m doing okay. Smoking isn’t the biggest issue in my life. It’s helping me more than anything or anyone. I need it.

Day 23

They don’t seem to be effective. By this point I’m solely dependent on them. But I don’t feel good about it. I wish I could quit…but it’s too late.

The comments became shorter and shorter in length, until Betty reached Day 40.

Day 40

Today Betty Cooper took a cigarette out of my hand. And when she did that…that one single action, and said those words…I actually believed…maybe I can stop? I’m not sure. I know that’s ambitious. But I seriously think I could quit for her.

‘For her’? The words echoing in her ears.

Day 41

I tried to have a plan. To get her to like me. And to get me to quit simultaneously. But that plan kind of went out the window when I realised what I think…I think I’m feeling is unpredictable. I can’t ‘plan’ this.

Day 46

I’ve been smoking less and less. It’s weird. And hard to explain. I guess…it’s because when I’m with her, it’s like all those problems, issues that made me smoke, have just gone out the window. When I’m with her, I completely forget about everything evil in this world and it’s a warm sensation that runs through my chest, and to my fingers, and even my toes, that makes me feel ‘warm’. I’ve never been ‘warm’ like this before. It’s different to the feeling I got when I first started smoking. It’s better.

Day 69

I really want to kiss her. Hold her. Hug her. Anything really. I just want to be with her. But I know I’m never going to get that, I’m not unrealistic. She deserves the best. I’ve cut down to only a cigg every 2 days or 3, so it is a major improvement and I couldn’t have done it without her.

Day 78

Shit’s getting tough. It’s been really hard. Cutting down to only 2 or three a week. I’ve been doing my best but sometimes it’s just…it’s so difficult. I wish it wasn’t. I wish I was smoke-free and kissable for Betty Cooper. But I’m not.

Day 86

She’s my addiction. I seriously…I don’t know…I just…the way she makes me tingle and my stomach flips…it’s so unreal. Sweet Pea, if you ever read this, I will kill you.

Day 92

I feel a spiral coming on. I’ve been doing well for so long now so I must be about to self-destruct. It’s only natural for me.

Day 97

I don’t think I can do this anymore. I know I’ll never be with her and that just…that kills me.

Day 99

My urge to light a cigg is getting even worse. I have this nervous itch I can’t scratch. Being with Betty, just in her presence, is a blessing in itself, but the pain that comes with it, knowing she would ever settle for me, tears my heart right out of my chest. I need one. Just one. I haven’t smoked in so long I need this. I deserve this. I’ve done so well. I just…can’t help it.

Betty swallowed, looking up from the book. Her heart was light, and she breathed out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding. Her cheeks were warm and her toes had subconsciously curled.

She had no idea he felt it too.


	8. Chapter 8

Uh oh.

She read over “I need this…I feel a spiral coming on…I can’t do this anymore…”.

She knew what this meant. He was going to give in.

She couldn’t let this happen. They had come so far. Both of them. Her palms were only painted with the fading marks of her scars. He had helped her more than he could ever imagine.

She quickly got dressed into her cheer uniform, brushed her teeth, and applied light make up. Grabbing her things, she rushed out of the house, no time for breakfast. She knew he would be at school. The back wall, with the view of the football pitch as well as the car park, was his favourite place to smoke.

She hurried towards the area, under the bleachers.

There he was.

Leather-wearing, hair-twisting, dark-eyed, mysterious boy.

“Jughead!” She called and successfully caught his attention.

Embarrassment was written across his face, which was evident to her, even being this far away from him.

He was reaching inside his pocket for something, trying to find it as quickly as possible. She wouldn’t come near him with a cigarette in his hand. Would she?

Betty finally made it to him, panting.

He had the cigarette in between his lips, and lighter in his hand. Every attempt to light it was unsuccessful.

“I’m sorry Betty. I have to,” he mumbled.

Her eyes watered up a little. She knew if he did this, he would drag her down with him. She couldn’t have that.

To his surprise, she grabbed the lighter out of his hand and pulled the cigarette too. She wrapped her hands around his forearms, tightly, but not too tightly, causing him to take a few steps backwards and lean on the brick wall.

“You don’t need to. You don’t. You really don’t.” She pressed his arms against his chest, “Please.”

Breathing heavily, nostrils flaring*, Jughead said quietly, “Betty…”

“No. No! No ‘Betty…”. You can’t do this to yourself. You do this then I’ll be hurting myself again too. Come on, you don’t want that. You don’t need to do this. You don’t have to spiral.”

Betty searched Jughead’s bloodshot eyes for acceptance whilst he searched her emeralds for reassurance.

The two stood there for a moment, pressed up against each other, breathing heavily, hearts beating in sync, searching each other’s eyes.

That was before Betty pressed her lips against his.

Jughead felt himself melt, right there, with her loosening her grip, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer to him. She found her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at a few.

He knew that he never needed to smoke again. Ever. He had her, right in his arms, seeking his affection. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to brush her skin against his. She wanted him.

And that’s all he could ever ask for.

Finally, the two parted, resting their foreheads against each other.

At the same time, they opened their eyes to look at each other.

Smiling softly, yet breathing heavily, Betty said, “Let me be your addiction.”

-Fin

*-You know the look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought :)  
> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx


End file.
